Oui, par inadvertance
by Athenamus
Summary: L'alerte biologique est déclenchée, Brennan et Cam sont coincées dans le labo. Un étrange personnage fait son apparition, des coups fusent, Booth apparaît comme par magie, des déclarations sont faites et... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite!
1. Du chantage pour un café

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Kathy et lui appartiendront toujours... bla bla bla...

Voilà c'est ma première deuxième fic (je me comprend xD). C'est pas de la grande littérature mais j'espère que vous apprécierez! ET désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, et non je ne suis pas un Larousse ambulant... xD

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisiiiiiiiiiiiir!

* * *

L'agent Seeley Booth entra comme à son habitude en trombe dans l'institut Jeffersonian. Approchant du labo, il allongea le bras et attrapa au passage la veste de sa collègue. En apercevant celle-ci penchée sur ses ossements, son coeur sauta un battement. Il ralentit le pas, profitant de cette occasion pour l'observer. Son corps mince, penché sur la table d'autopsie, décrivait une courbe délicate, sa main remettait machinalement ses cheveux derrière son oreille, cachant ainsi par intermittence son jolie visage aux yeux de l'agent Booth. Celui-ci arriva enfin au niveau du labo, doucement, il s'approcha de son amie. Il resta debout, dressé à côté d'elle quelques instants, remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas noté sa présence, il s'exclama dans le creux de son oreille:

"Bones! J'ai un corps tout chaud pour vous!"

Cette dernière sursauta refoulant un cri de surprise. Puis, elle le fixa des ses yeux bleus et lança avec le plus grand sérieux:

" Booth! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise de ne pas m'appeler Bones! De plus, je ne vous accompagnerai pas.

- Comment ça vous ne m'accompagnerai pas? C'est parce que je vous ai appelé Bones? Si c'est le cas, ça m'a échappé et...

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ça, c'est juste que j'ai encore plusieurs squelettes à examiner. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard, et je..."

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un bâillement. Booth observa son amie de plus près, elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes sillonnaient ses yeux et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Il lui lança un regard suspicieux.

" Dites Bo... Brennan, vous n'auriez pas passer la nuit içi par hasard?

-Non voyons! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-Oh, rien du tout..."

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de l'agent Booth, elle ne savait vraiment pas mentir...

Brennan étouffa un nouveau bâillement, puis se détourna et se replonga dans l'examen de son squelette.

"Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un bon café, Bones? Si on passaient par un snack en allant sur la scène du crime?

- Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne vous accompagnerait pas! Mais je veux bien un café...

- Que se passe-t-il içi? Docteur Brennan, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas déjà sur le lieu du crime?"

Cam qui passait par là, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir réaffirmer une fois de plus son autorité au nez et à l'oeil de tout le monde.

" Mais je dois terminer l'examen de ces squelettes! J'ai déjà pris beaucoup de retard!

- Très bien, dans ce cas j'irais à votre place, docteur Brennan...

A ces mots, le coeur de Brennan fit un bond. Elle? A sa place... avec Booth...? Jamais, elle serait trop contente...

- Après tout, ces squelettes peuvent bien attendre, je crois même que...

- Vous êtes sûre, docteur Brennan?"

Voyant que la situation commençait à devenir gênante et ne voulant pas que Booth s'imagine qu'elle était jalouse, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Et bien à vrai dire... J'aimerais bien terminer l'examen de ce squelette et je crois aussi que j'ai besoin d'un bon café alors...

Elle lança un regard plein de sous entendus à Booth, lequel soupira bruyamment.

- Si je comprend bien Bones, vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher un café pendant que vous terminez tranquillement de faire joujou avec votre squelette?

Un sourire illumina le beau visage du docteur Brennan.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Si je ne peux pas en terminer avec ce squelette, il n'est pas question que j'aille où que ce soit. "

Cam pinça les lèvres, retenant au dernier moment une remarque désobligeante. En entendant les paroles de son amie Booth esquissa un sourire.

"C'est bien Bones! Je vois que vois avez saisis le principe du chantage...

La bouche de Brennan, s'agrandit soudainement. Booth recula d'un pas, attendant la déblatération scientifique de son amie.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, le chantage est une façon d'extorquer de l'argent ou tout autre avantage par la menace de révélations compromettantes ou diffamatoires, or je n'ai...

- Bones...

-Quoi? Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, plein d'incompréhension.

- Vous... Rooh, et puis laissez tomber... Je serais de retour avec votre café dans 10 minutes, soyez prête!

Sur ce, il se détourna et s'élança à pas vifs vers la sortie laissant Brennan toute fière de son petit stratagème, elle allait pouvoir terminer l'examen du squelette et avoir un café bien chaud en prime.

Elle se remit au travail le sourire aux lèvres pendant que Cam retournait à son occupation favorite, faire la loi. 


	2. Une tâche et une alarme

Voila la suite! C'est pas super super, j'y conviens! Mais bon j'ai fais comme j'ai pu pour introduire l'histoire!

* * *

Concentrée sur son squelette, Brennan n'entendit pas Cam s'approcher d'elle. Cette dernière se pencha pour examiner le travail du docteur Brennan à la recherche de la moindre erreur. Ces derniers temps, elle était devenue beaucoup plus sévère, cherchant à réaffirmer un peu plus encore son autorité. Elle aimait donner des ordres, cela lui donnait un sentiment de grandeur et de puissance, elle se sentait forte et intouchable. Seulement depuis un moment déjà, elle sentait un sentiment étrange l'envahir, un titillement dans le bas ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à determiner sa nature, et cela la frustrait enormement. Ainsi inexplicablement, elle avait décidé de s'employer à deverser toute cette frustration sur le docteur Brennan qui d'après ne pouvait en être que la cause. Son regard crapuleux tomba sur la blouse bleue marine que portait le docteur Brennan. Son badge était fixé à sa place habituelle, tout semblait en ordre quand soudain le regard de Cam glissa vers un tache brunâtre au niveau de la poitrine de Brennan. Elle reprima un sourire et s'exclama:

"Docteur Brennan?"

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant son nom, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Cam. Elle colla un sourire aimable sur ses lèvres et lança d'une voix qu'elle voulu enjouée:

"Docteur Saroyan! Vous m'avez fait peur! Je peux vous aider?"

Brennan n'était pas idiote, elle avait remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude de Cam, et s'attendait au pire de sa part. Cam, elle, n'était dupe, elle savait bien que derrière le sourire et la voix aimable de Brennan se cachaient bien d'autres pensées. Cela ne fit qu'attiser sa soif, mais de quoi? Elle même ne pouvait répondre. Mais peu importait, elle avait décidé de suivre son coeur plutôt que sa raison.

"Je passais juste vérifier que toute allait bien. En parlant de ça, je pourrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre blouse? Juste là."

Elle pointa du doigt la tâche marron. Brennan baissa des yeux étonnés vers sa poitrine. Elle rougit imperceptiblement. L'idiote! Elle n'avait pas penser à changer de blouse, avec tout le boulot qu'elle avait en ce moment cela lui était sortie de la tête. Elle répondit, un sourire d'excuses figé sur ses lèvres.

"Oh! Juste un petit accident, je me suis renversée du café dessus par inadvertance mais je...

- Par inadvertance?! Comment cela par inadvertance? Dans notre métier docteur Brennan, il n'y a pas de place pour l'inadvertance! La moindre erreur peut tout mettre en l'air! Je vais vous dire une bonne chose docteur Brennan, lorsque l'on commet, même des petits accidents comme vous dîtes, la moindre des choses et de les réparer! Aller tout de suite changer de blouse, pendant ce temps je terminerais l'examen de votre squelette."

Le sourire du docteur Brennan vacilla à ces paroles, Cam avait vraiment un problème... Au train où vont les choses, elle devra bientôt lui conseiller sa marque de tampons. Brennan se détourna et le feu aux joues se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle fulminait, comment osait-elle? Elle pouvait encaisser pour la blouse mais le fait qu'elle s'autorise à terminer SON examen, c'était trop!

Elle s'assit violemment sur son sofa laissant échapper un long soupir. Elle se promit de parler de l'étrange comportement de Cam à Booth... Après quelques instant à ruminer l'altercation, elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre, se releva, attrapa une nouvelle blouse et sortit d'un pas déterminé vers le labo. Arrivée au labo, elle passa sa carte dans le système de sécurité. A cet instant, un bruit strident vint briser le silence des couloirs de l'institut. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, l'alarme biologique... Son regard croisa celui de Booth, qui derrière la porte désormais verrouillée brandissait fièrement quelques instants plutôt un café, son café... 


	3. Un coude dans un pif

Brennan resta immobile durant quelques secondes, incapable de bouger, les yeux rivés sur Booth. Celui-ci avait ouvert grand la bouche, les traits figés de surprise. Brennan détacha de lui son regard et se retourna vers Cam. Elle était debout, les bras ballants, les yeux fixés sur le squelette, SON squelette. Elle monta à vive allure les marches qui la séparaient d'elle et bondit à ses côtés. Cam fixait des fragments d'os posés sur la table, un étrange liquide jaune s'en écoulait.

Malgré la situation plus que grave, Brennan ne pu s'empêcher d'en profiter pour se venger de l'histoire de la blouse qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle ouvrit la bouche autant qu'elle le pu, fis les gros yeux, pris une mine choquée et déçue, mis sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire naissant, puis lança d'un ton inquiet non dénué d'ironie:

"Oh mon dieu Cam! Mais que c'est-il passé? C'est vous qui avez cassé cet os? Vous avez pas du y aller très délicatement... Mais je suis sûre que c'était par inadvertance..."

Brennan ne put réprimer un sourire, les yeux de Cam lançaient des éclairs. Elle semblait réellement en colère et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque des coups cognés à la porte vitrée les ramena à la réalité. Elle se retournèrent et virent Booth faisant de grands gestes.

Brennan s'élança vers lui talonnée de près par Cam. Cette dernière allait passer devant elle, mais Brennan écarta les bras en signe d'incompréhension à l'intention de Booth. Cam qui lui collait au derrière reçu un coup de plein fouet dans le visage. Elle poussa un cri , tenant son nez dans ses mains.

"Arghhhhh! Je saigne! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention? Vous êtes vraiment une empotée... "

Brennan pris une mine désolée et se précipita vers elle. Elle entoura les épaules de Cam d'un bras "protecteur" et lui déclara:

"Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée Cam! Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès... (Mes fesses oui!) Je peux faire quelques chose?

Booth qui attendait toujours derrière la porte vitrée avait assisté à toute la scène, un sourire fendait son visage. Bon envoyé Bones...

Après une discussion animée, les deux docteurs arrivèrent enfin près de Booth. Il prit la parole:

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe içi, je m'absente 10 minutes et quand je reviens je trouve tout fermé!

- Cam a déclenché l'alarme biologique, j'étais dans mon bureau, je changeait de blouse."

Tout deux se retournèrent vers Cam qui baissa la tête, les joues en feu, elle bafouilla:

"Je...J'étais en train d'ausculter le tibia du squelette et... et il s'est brisé, un liquide jaune s'en est échappé et...

- Mais pourquoi t'es pas passé sous la douche de décontamination? Pourquoi vous portez pas de combinaison toutes les deux?! Vous êtes folles ou quoi?"

Elles en restèrent bouches bées, elles avaient été tellement préoccupées par leurs petits conflits personnels que toute la procédure leur était sortie de la tête... Quelle idiotes! Booth compris tout de suite à l'expression de leurs visages qu'elle n'avaient absolument pas suivis la procédure réglementaire.Il leva son bras en direction dans la vitre, et posa délicatement sa main contre celle-ci. Brennan, dressa sa main et effleura du bout des doigts la paume de son ami. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos comme si elle ressentait réellement le contact de Booth. Ce dernier, dont l'inquiétude perçait le visage, fixait son amie et collègue, puis laissa échappé en un soupir, le mot qui était si cher à son coeur:

"Bones..." 


	4. Un départ et un conseil

Merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews! Ca ma fait super plaisir, j'étais pas très sur de la qualité de mon histoire mais apparement ca à l'air d'aller!

Continuer à laisser vos avis! C'est très encourageant! Et surtout si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas pressez, pressez le petit bouton! xD

En revanche, j'ai l'impression de ne pas assez coller au personnage de Bones, vous en penser quoi?

xXx

* * *

Les mains de Booth et Bones retombèrent le long de leur corps respectif mais leurs regards ne se lachaient plus. Cam qui avait carrèment virée au rouge brisa le silence plein de sous-entendus d'un raclement de gorge irrité. Deux paires d'yeux intrigués se tournèrent vers elle. Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils l'avaient complétement oublié. Cam, les pommettes pivoines, les yeux ne formant plus que deux fentes menaçantes, les poings serrés, les fixaient d'un air accusateur. Booth la regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur Brennan. 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Bones, je vais vous sortir de là.

- Merci Booth."

Elle esquissa un sourire, il pouvait vraiment être adorable par moment...

" Vous deviriez passer sous la douche de décontamination, vaut me tard que jamais...

- Très bien, mais il n'y en a qu'une seule... Je propose que vous passiez en premier, docteur Saroyan, vous comprenez vous avez été en contact avec le liquide et...

Le visage de Cam passa du rouge au vert, son expression accusatrice se fit offusquée.

- Je vois qu'on se débarasse de moi... Je vais vous laisser seul, tout les deux..."

Elle lança sa phrase d'un ton hargneux. Les deux amis la regardèrent s'éloigner d'une demarche rageuse vers la douche de décontamination. Il échangèrent un regard entre la surprise et l'amusement. Booth pris le premier la parole:

" Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Cam? Elle est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps...

- Je suis d'accord. En ce moment, elle prend un malin plaisir à me descendre à la moindre petite anomalie... Par exemple, avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche, elle a fait toute une crise d'hysterie, et tout cela car j'avais une petite tâche de café sur ma blouse."

Booth haussa les sourcils en signe d'incomprehension. Brennan se lança dans des explications ardues. Plus son récit avancait plus le sourire de Booth s'élargissait. S'en rendant compte, Brennan pris un air vexé et s'exclama:

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas passé la nuit içi..."

Brennan rougit imperceptiblement et ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle enchaîna en changeant de sujet :

"Dîtes moi Booth, vous et Cam, c'est fini?"

Ce dernier s'étonna de la question de son amie, puis comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il répondit avec sérieux:

"Oui, cela fait déjà plus d'une semaine... Ca collait vraiment pas entre nous. Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'elle est jalouse, Bones? C'est idiot, il n'y a strictement rien entre nous, nous sommes juste amis!

- Oui, juste amis... "

Le silence s'installa, aucun d'eux n'osaient ajouter quoi que ce soit. Malgrè leurs efforts pour se le cacher, ils savaient très bien qu'entre eux, il n'y avait pas seulement de l'amitié. Ils s'entêtaient tout de même à faire comme si de rien n'était, évitant soigneusement le sujet. Après quelques instants d'un lourd silence, Booth pris l'initiative de relancer la conversation.

" Vous êtes seules dans le labo?

- Oui, Angela et Hodgins sont partis en voyage à Paris, et Zack doit résoudre des problèmes familiaux... Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il n'y a personne aujourd'hui, c'est étrange...

- Bones... On est dimanche!

Cette dernière afficha une expression choquée et s'exclama le plus sérieusement du monde:

"Et alors?"

Booth laissa echappé un soupir exaspéré, jamais elle ne changerait! Il relança la conversation après un nouveau silence gené:

"Je peux vous laisser toute les deux sans que vous vous entretuyer (désolée je sais vraiment pas comment ça s'écrit... xD)?

- Biensûr! Que vous fait pensez ça? Ah! Je vois, si c'est à cause du coup de coude...

- Vous êtes quand même sacrément gonflée! Vous auriez pu lui casser le nez...

- Mais...

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis prenant conscience de ce qu'il insinait, s'écria :

- Vous... Vous insinuez que j'ai fait exprès?! C'est ça! J'en était sûre! Et bien sachez que c'était complétement involontaire...

- Bones... Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais gober ca?

- Je... Et puis laissez tomber! Croyez ce que vous voulez je m'en contre fiche!"

Booth fut surpris des dernières paroles de son amie, habituelement jamais elle ne lachait le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu raison. Décidement, rien ne tournait rond en ce moment...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'extirpa de sa poche, regarda le nom affiché, poussa un soupir et décrocha. Après une brève conversation téléphonique, il racrocha et se retourna vers Brennan.

"Je dois vous laisser Bones. Essayez de ne pas vous assassiner mutuellement avant mon retour. Je serais revenu dans deux heures tout au plus.

- Vous allez nous sortir de là, hein Booth?

- Biensûr, soyez prudente Bones..."

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en trotinant vers la sortie. Brennan repensait à ses dernières paroles. _Soyez prudente Bones... _Que voulait-il dire par là? Le seul risque qu'elle courait pour le moment était de mourir d'ennui... Peut-être avait-il peur que Cam consummée de jalousie vienne la poignarder avec un scalpel...

Cette pensée lui rappella le coup de coude administré à Cam par inadvertence. Oui par "inadvertence"...

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fait ma part du boulot! Maintenant à votre tour! On prend la souris dans la main, on la fait glisser, on positionne le curseur sur le petit bouton reviews, et hop magie, on appuie! 


	5. Un savon qui vole

Voilà le cinquième chapitre! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'éspére que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire!

xXx

* * *

Une fois Booth complétement hors de vue, Brennan se détourna et pris la direction de la zone de décontamination. Tout était silencieux, pas de signe de Cam. Elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises, frappa à la porte de la douche, pas de réponse. Elle hésita un quart de seconde puis s'armant de son courage posa sa main sur la poignée._  
Si cela se trouve, elle a fait un malaise.On ne sait jamais, elle a tout de même pu rentrer en contact avec la substance malgrè les gants qu'elle portait. Et puis même si elle n'a rien, elle ne va tout de même pas me reprocher de m'inquiter pour elle! Je sais bien qu'elle peut être une vraie peau de vache par moment mais quand même..._

Encouragée par ses pensées, elle poussa la porte d'un geste vif s'attendant à trouver le pire...

Un cri... un éclair douloureux... le trou noir...

Lorsque Brennan revint à elle, elle était allongée sur le carrelage glacée de la douche, un douleur cuisante irradiait son crâne. Elle se redressa, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle tâta son front de sa main, elle toucha son arcade du bout des doigts, là où la douleur était la plus forte. Elle se retint de pousser un cri sous l'effet de la douleur, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler les long de ses doigts. Du sang... Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? En réponse à sa question, Cam pénétra dans la pièce les bras chargés de compresses. Voyant que Brennan était revenu à elle, elle s'exclama mal à l'aise:

"Ah! Vous êtes reveillée... Je vous ai apporté des compresses..."

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle les brandit sous le nez de Brennan. Cam avait les cheveux mouillés et portait la tenue sterile fournie avec le necessaire de décontamination. Elle avait les joues légerement rosées, ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux évitaient ceux de Brennan.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui m'a fait ça? Il y a un intru? Il s'est échappé? Si c'est le cas, il a pas pu aller bien loin, on peut encore le retarapper! Vous avez prevenue Booth?"

A chaque mots de plus que Brennan prononcaient, les joues de Cam devenait de plus en plus rouges, ses yeux de plus en plus fuyant. Brennan, dont un mal de tête plombait l'esprit, commencait peu à peu à comprendre. Après un long silence gêné, Brennan écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama en pointant Cam d'un doigt accusateur:

"Vous! C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça!"

Elle désigna son arcade ensanglantée. Cam ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ne répondit pas, restant murée dans son silence.

"Pourquoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous avez voulu vous venger du coup de coude de toute à l'heure, c'est ça?"

A ses mots Cam sortit de son silence, et s'exclama en levant les bras au ciel:

"C'est pas ma faute, moi, si vous vous prenez pour Jacky Chan! Vous m'avez fait peur une de ces peur en rentrant comme une furie dans la douche! Moi aussi je pourai vous demander ce qui vous à pris!

- Je m'inquietait pour vous, je vous ai appelé mais vous n'avez pas répondu, j'ai cru que vous aviez fait un malaise! Et puis qui croyiez vous que c'était? Jack l'éventreur? Et puis je ne me prend pas pour Jacky Chan...

- Vous vous inquietez pour moi? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lorsque vous m'avez balancé votre coude dans le nez, vous...

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès!, la coupa Brennan, et puis d'abord si vous ne me colliez pas au train, jamais vous ne vous seriez pris mon coude, de plus si...

Elle interrompit son discours en apercevant à ses côtés le savon ensanglanté. Elle s'éberlua, elle voulait bien accepter certaines choses, mais là, c'était trop, elle lui avait balancé son savon!

" Vous m'avez agressé avec un savon?"

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un savon...

" Que voulez vous que je vous dises?! J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord..."

Cam pris une grande inspiration, fermant les yeux comme pour appaiser ses nerfs.

"Ecoutez docteur Brennan, tout cela est stupide! Je suis désolée de vous avoir jeté le savon dans la tête et je suis sûre que vous êtes désolée pour le coup de coude. Faisons la paix."

Voyant le regard surpris de Brennan qui s'attendait sûrement à une de ses habituelles répliques singlantes, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

"Du moins le temps de soigner votre blessure...

- Bien... Dans ce cas passez moi les compresses.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous soigner vous même, laissez moi le faire, en gage d'excuse...

- Je ne suis pas handicapée, je peux très bien le faire moi même! Aller, donnez moi ça! "

Brennan tendit les bras vers les compresses que Cam tenaient toujours dans ses mains. D'un geste qu'elle voulu vif, elle tenta de les attraper mais Cam fut plus rapide et les leva en l'air les rendant hors d'atteinte comme on le fait pour un petit enfant.

"Soyez raisonable docteur Brennan... Laissez moi vous soigner!

- Il en est hors de question! Qui sait ce que vous aller pouvoir faire? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas en profiter pour... je sais pas... pour mettre de l'acide sur la compresse!?"

Cam poussa un sourire exaspéré, de l'acide...! Mais pour qui la prenait-elle? La méchante fée carabosse!?

"Vous délirez docteur Brennan! Vous avez pris un mauvais coup..."

Se souvenant que le mauvais coup en question, c'était elle même qui lui avait infligé, elle tenta de se ratrapper:

"Enfin, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas bien grave, du moment que vous acceptez que je vous soigne...

- Jamais! Je peux le faire toute seule! Donnez moi ces foutues compresses!"

Les deux femmes étaient encore assises par terre, Brennan se redressa vacillante et tenta une nouvelle fois d'attrapper les compresses. Mais Cam se leva d'un mouvement rapide désiquilibrant ainsi le docteur Brennan qui retomba les quatres fers en l'air appuyant dans sa chute sur le bouton de la douche. Un jet d'eau glacée jailli du pommeau. Les deux docteurs poussèrent à l'unisson un cri de surprise. Le contact de l'eau froide les ramena à la réalité leur faisant prendre conscience de la stupidité de la situation. Elles se lancèrent un regard et furent prises d'un rire nerveux. Elles se comportaient comme de vraies gosses...

Un fois leur éclat passé, Cam dans un élan de gentillesse tendit la main vers Brennan pour l'aider à se redresser. Cette dernière fut prise d'un étourdissement et se retint de justesse à Cam. Elles se dirigèrent clopi clopant vers le labo. Une fois arrivées, Cam entreprit de s'attaquer à la blessure de Brennan qui se laissa faire presque sans protester. Une fois recousue, Brennan plongea dans un silence accablant puis après quelques minutes s'en rien dire déclara:

"Tout de même, j'aurai très bien pu me soigner toute seule..."

* * *

A fini! J'éspére que ca vous à plu! Si c'est le cas postez vos reviews! Bon, pour l'histoire de la décontamination, j'ai improvisé je dois avoué que c'est pas mon rayon! Alors si parfois ca vous parait bizarre...bah... c'est normal! xD 


	6. Une aspirine et un drôle de petit homme

Merci pour vos reviews!

En réponse à Tagada: Mdr, merci pour la compassion! Continues à me croire sur parole, surtout que j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment mais j'hésite à lui donner naissance parce que pour le coup c'est un peu poussé... Peut-être que je vais la mettre dans ce chapitre... Je verrais bien!

En réponse à HarrySteph: Merci de ton conseil, j'ai installer un correcteur orthographique, j'espère que ça va marcher! Pour l'instant ça à l'air d'aller, c'est fou le nombre de fautes que je peux faire! O.o

Bon maintenant place à l'histoire!

xXx

* * *

Brennan s'enfonça un peu plus au coeur de son sofa en poussant un long soupir exaspéré. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans son bureau, espérant y trouver un peu de calme. Depuis l'accident du savon, Cam était devenait étrangement gentille, trop gentille... Une telle attitude de sa part étonnait et déboussolait quelque peu Brennan. Cette dernière poussa un nouveau soupir et lança un regard à sa montre, cela ne faisait que 25 minutes que Booth s'était absenté. Elle ne supportait plus d'être enfermée, avec Cam de surcroît. Elle avait bien essayer de dormir ou du moins de se reposer, mais son mal de crâne allait de mal en pis, allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Après un court dilemme intérieur, elle décida de partir en quête d'une aspirine. Elle s'extirpa avec difficulté de son sofa dont elle regretta immédiatement le confort et la tranquillité. Peu importe, elle avait vraiment besoin de son aspirine. Brennan se dirigea d'abord vers son bureau, elle ouvrit les tiroirs un à un, aucun signe du précieux médicament. Elle jura et n'écoutant son mal de crâne plus que sa raison sortit de son bureau. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le labo, elle émit instinctivement un mouvement de recul s'attendant à recevoir un quelconque objet. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle fut même à son grand désarroi accueillie par un sourire chaleureux et une invitation à la rejoindre de la part de Cam. Brennan s'empressa de répondre le plus naturellement possible: 

" Oh! C'est gentil.. Mais je ne fais que passer, je cherche un cachet d'aspirine, pour ma tête, vous comprenez..."

Le sourire de Cam vacilla imperceptiblement, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Brennan se détourna et partit en direction du labo d'Angela, elle était à peine arrivée au coin du couloir qu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier dans son dos. Elle se retourna s'attendant un fois de plus au pire. Elle poussa un soupir intérieur. Cam, super... Cette dernière trottinait dans sa direction, elle stoppa à quelques mètres de Brennan puis lui lança d'une voix enjouée:

" J'allais oublier docteur Brennan, appeler moi Camille, ou Cam, c'est comme vous voulez! "

_Super, maintenant elle veux qu'on fasse amie/amie! Qu'elle aille au diable, il n'est pas question que je sympathise avec elle, et puis quoi encore... _

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle pouvait toujours aller se faire brosser lorsque que l'épisode du savon lui revint en mémoire. Qui sait ce dont elle était capable... Préférant éviter une nouvelle confrontation et tenant par dessus tout à se débarasser d'elle, elle se colla un sourire aimable sur le visage.

"Bien sûr! Et vous, appelez moi Tempérance..."

Sur ce, elle se retourna d'un geste vif, s'en allant à grande enjambée loin de Cam. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte du labo d'Angela, elle ruminait encore leur conversation. Elle émit un bref sourire et poussa la porte du labo. Au moins, Cam ne viendrait pas la chercher jusqu'ici. La porte du labo résista sous la poussée de Brennan, elle réitéra son geste à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Exaspérée elle soupira bruyamment et lança un juron:

"Merde... C'est pas possible..."

Cette fois ci c'était trop. Elle craquait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son mal de crâne ne s'arrangeait pas et elle commençait vraiment à se sentir oppressée, elle avait besoin d'air, de sortir de ce fichu labo. Frustrée, elle envoya voler son pied dans la porte. Elle continua encore et encore, envoyant voler toute sa frustration contre la porte accompagnant le tout de jurons bien placés. Soudain, elle poussa un cri rageux empli de douleur.

" Arghhhhhh, fais chier!"

Elle se tenait un pied, sautillant sur l'autre. Elle resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe quelque peu puis s'effondra vidée sur le sol. C'est le moment que choisit un étrange petit homme pour débarquer. Brennan ouvrit des yeux ahuris devant la vision miniature de l'homme qui avançait vers elle. Il portait la tenue bleue des gens d'entretien, sa démarche était chaloupée et son crâne dégarnie.

" Mais c'est quoi tout ce bazar?! On peux plus travailler en paix ici! C'est vous qui faîtes tout ce boucan?"

Il pointa un petit boudin accusateur en direction de Brennan. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Mais d'où pouvait-il bien sortir?

" Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que je retourne bosser moi! C'est pas une vie de travailler le dimanche!"

Il plissa les yeux, observa Brennan de plus près, puis son visage s'illumina et il s'exclama:

"Oh! Mais vous êtes le docteur Brenne, je me trompes?"

Brennan avait suffisement repris ses esprits pour lui répondre, elle répliqua d'une voix mal assurée:

"Oui, c'est bien moi... Mais vous êtes qui vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, et d'abord comment êtes vous entré? Tout est fermé!

- Je travaille ici, moi! J'était en train de bosser quand j'ai entendu l'alarme, mais bon, je suis une homme honnête, moi! Alors j'ai décidé de terminer mon boulot avant de descendre voir ce qui se passait, et puis j'ai entendu des grands coups et des cris... Ca tourne vraiment pas rond ici!

- Et vous faîtes quoi au juste? Vous êtes homme de ménage?

- Je préfère technicien de surface, d'abord c'est pas parce que vous êtes "anthropologue judiciaire" que vous devez me manquer de respect...

- Oh! Calmez vous, je n'ai pas voulu vous manquer de respect! Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu plus tôt, l'alarme biologique se déclenche et vous vous continuez d'astiquer le sol comme si de rien n'était... Cela fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que l'on est concés ici!

- Du calme! Je vous en pose des questions? Je pourrais très bien vous demander pourquoi vous vous exciter toute seule sur la porte!?"

Sa déclaration fut acceuilli par un silence glacial. Sentant qu'il l'avait vexée, il tenta de se ratrapper:

"Bon, excusez moi Tempèrance ... Je peux vous appelez Tempèrance? Bien, moi c'est Fred."

La réponse de Fred paru convenir à Brennan car elle s'exclama:

" Dîtes moi, Fred, vous êtes seul ou bien je dois m'attendre à voir débarquer d'autres personnes?

- Je suis seul, vous comprenez, il y a que les fous pour venir travailler le dimanche"

Brennan fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, Fred se hâta de rajouter avec un sourire charmeur :

" Hormis vous évidement..., il changea de sujet voyant qu'il commençait à s'aventurer sur un terrain miné, et vous, vous êtes toute seule?

- Non, une de mes collègues est restée enfermé également, elle doit être au labo...

- Très bien, dans ce cas allons la voir...

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire! On peut rester ici, on est bien là, non?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Et que vous est-il arrivé à l'arcade? C'est pas joli, joli..."

Brennan préfèra se murer dans le silence sachant très bien que cela vallait mieux pour la santé du dit Fred.

"Bien dans ce cas j'y vais tout seul!"

Il se retourna et partit trottinant le plus vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Brennan poussa un soupir en le regardant s'éloigner. Le bruit de ses pas s'étégnit, le silence retomba dans les couloirs de l'institut. Brennan appuia sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Du calme, enfin... Toute cette histoire lui avait fait oublier son mal de tête qui de nouveau lui plombait le crâne. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, entre l'alarme biologique, les attaques vengeresses de Cam et l'arrivée de Grincheux... Elle commençait à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas décidé de monter un complot contre elle afin de lui pourrir sa journée.

_Tu délires, Tempèrance... Personne n'a rien monté contre toi... Tu aurais dû partir avec Booth au lieu de t'entêter et de plus tu serais à ses côtés et... _

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri strident.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?_

Elle soupira longuement, se leva en vacillant et partit dans la direction du hurlement. Elle déboucha dans le labo. Voyant le spectacle qui s'affichait sous ses yeux, elle ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur...

* * *

A fini! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'incorporer Fred le nain de ménage dans l'histoire! C'est très possible que ça fasse de trop mais bon après tout j'écris pour le plaisir alors j'ai bien le droit de mettre ce que je veux même si c'est vraiment n'importe quoi!

Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographe le correcteur a commencé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête vers le milieu du texte donc pour ceux qui remarqueront une différence, non je n'exploite pas ma petite soeur pour qu'elle recopieà ma place! ;-)

Et surtout continuez à poster vos reviews! Merci! )


	7. Schtroumpf contre morue

Encore merci pour vos reviews!

Pour Tagada: Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ceux comme les tiens font toujours énormément plaisir! Et pour le nain, j'hésitais entre passe-partout et la boule mais bon je me suis qu'avec la boule, ça aurait peut être fait un peu trop... Et surtout merci de me suivre dans mes délires, je me sens tout de suite moins seule! ;-)

Évidemment tout les autres reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, je tenait juste à répondre à Tagada! Et pendant que j'y suis merci aussi à Tiinaa!

Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire, c'est marrant, moi même je sais même pas ce qui vous attend pour le moment! Et oui, je fais tout en live!

Allez, cette fois je me tais pour de bon, bonne lecture à tous!

xXx

* * *

Le sourire de Brennan s'élargit un peu plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard désespéré de Cam. Cette dernière se trouvait tassée dans un coin du labo brandissant un scalpel en direction du pauvre Fred devenu pâle comme un linge. Cam se fit plus droite, redressa le menton en apercevant Brennan, puis d'une voix tremblante s'écria: 

" Mais c'est qui ce nain?"

Fred passa du blanc au rouge, ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère et le peu de cheveux qui lui restait se dressa sur son crâne lisse.

"Je ne suis pas un nain! Je suis une personne de petite taille!" se récria-t-il

Cam ne pu réprimer un sourire et ne voulant pas manquer l'occasion de descendre quelqu'un, elle lui lança:

"Parce ce que vous voyez une différence, vous? Moi, personnellement, entre vous et les sept nains je ne...

- Cam! S'il vous plaît..."

Brennan eu la judicieuse idée d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne vexe le petit homme. Elle avait déjà Cam sur le dos pas besoin d'en rajouter. Cam pinça les lèvres en signe d'agacement, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire remettre à sa place par Brennan mais sa raison lui ordonnait de faire un effort, pour cette fois du moins.

"Bon, vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe avec Grincheux ou pas?

- Fred, je m'appelle Fred! Et pour votre information Grincheux est un nain contrairement à moi qui suis une personne de petite taille..."

Brennan soupira, et c'était repartie pour un tour. Qu'avait elle bien pu faire pour mériter d'être enfermée avec ces deux là! Encore cela aurait été avec Angela ou Booth... D'ailleurs où était passé? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et failli pousser un cri de désespoir: encore une heure et quart à tenir... Elle soupira à nouveau et se reconcentra sur la conversation des deux "compères". Ils en étaient à essayer de déterminer lequel des sept nains était le plus petit...

"Mais je vous dis que Atchoum est plus grand que Simplet...

- Vous n'y connaissez strictement rien! Après tout c'est moi la personne de petite taille! Moi, je vous dis que c'est Dormeur le plus petit, suivie de près par Prof, puis viens Atchoum et...

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord! Avant Atchoum, il y a Simplet et..."

Brennan se détourna à nouveau de leur conversation. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Pour elle, tout les nains avaient la même taille, et même si Simplet était plus grand que Atchoum peu l'en importait. Tout cela lui paraissait complètement délirant, elle avait devant les yeux sa supérieure en pleine discussion sur la taille des sept nains avec Fred le nain de ménage. Vraiment, elle avait besoin d'une aspirine...

Un gémissement la fit redescendre sur terre, nouveau soupir de sa part.

"Non mais c'est pas possible!"

Un spectacle incroyable se déroulait sous ses yeux, Cam et Fred se roulaient littéralement par terre, se tirant les cheveux et se balançant des coups de pieds bien placés. Brennan hésita un instant entre intervenir ou aller se réfugier comme si de rien n'était dans son bureau.

_C'est de mieux en mieux, maintenant, ils tapent dessus, à ce train là dans une semaine ils seront mariés et en train de choisir un lit pour le futur bébé... Tu vas quand même pas t'y mettre aussi Tempérance?! Allez, sépare les, passe leur un savon et on en parle plus. Après tu pourras aller te chercher une aspirine... Quoique tu pourrais aussi bien y aller tout de suite, après tout, si ils s'entretuent, tu seras enfin tranquille, peut-être même que tu pourras faire un petite somme et..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer cette réflexion vitale qu'un nouveau gémissement retentit.

"Trop c'est trop! Vous vous comportez comme des gamins! On s'en fout que Grincheux soit plus grand que Joyeux! ON S'EN FOUT!"

Elle avait crié plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurai souhaité, mais cela eu le mérite de les faire stopper net. Ils la regardaient à présent d'un air ahuris, clignant des yeux, bouches grandes ouvertes.

"C'est vrai quoi, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous rouler par terre pour une histoire de nains..."

On entendit pas une mouche voler, tous se fixaient, ne sachant que dire. Brennan en cause de désespoir tenta de sauver la situation déjà bien précaire:

"On a même pas eu le temps de faire les présentations...euh...alors... Fred, Cam. Cam, Fred."

Elle les désigna d'un geste vague de la main, songeant qu'elle avait déjà fait suffisamment d'efforts pour aujourd'hui. Evidemment, ce fut le moment que choisit Fred pour déclarer:

" Je soutiens tout de même que je ne suis pas un nain, je suis une personne de petite taille..."

Cam réprima un sourire, mis sa main devant sa bouche et mima un quinte de toux:

"MmhmhmhNAINmhmhhmh"

Fred loin d'être idiot, avait tout entendu, il ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua, au grand damne de Brennan.

"Vieille peau

- Nabot

- Morue

- Rase motte

- Grosse vache

- Sale schtroumpf

- Espèce de...

- Ça suffit maintenant, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos gamineries! Toutes vos âneries me montent à la tête, à cette vitesse je ne vais pas tarder à exploser! J'ai mal au crâne, j'en ai marre, marre, marre..."

Tout en criant, elle s'éloignait d'eux à grandes enjambées, ses paroles s'éteignirent et un silence de plomb s'installa dans l'institut. Puis un claquement de porte vint bouleverser le silence, Cam et Fred se regardèrent, Brennan venait de s'enfermer dans son bureau. A présent que leur petite crise était passée, ils se sentaient complètement idiots, l'enfermement et l'ennui leurs montaient vraiment à la tête...

"Bon...euh...Cam, je me permet de vous appelez par votre prénom, après tout ce qu'on a vécu..."

Fred fut secoué d'un petit rire nerveux, jamais ce matin en se levant il ne se serait imaginé se battre avec la big boss pour une histoire de nains... Cam acquiesça, l'encourageant à achever sa phrase.

"Je...je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de morue, et de grosse vache aussi... et...euh...si on faisait la paix... C'est vrai quoi, repartons sur de bonnes bases, je suis sûr qu'en faisant un effort on pourrait s'entendre comme frère et soeur... D'accord?"

Cam sourit, il avait beau faire 90 centimètres, être irritant et indiscret, dans le fond, elle l'aimait bien.

"Bien, faisons la paix. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dis, vous ne ressemblez pas à Grincheux, ni à un schtroumpf et... euh... vous êtes...

- Je suis?

- Vous êtes une personne de petite taille, et non pas un nain... Ça vous va comme ça?!

- Et mes cheveux?

- Quoi vous cheveux? Vous allez quand même pas me faire dire que vous avez les cheveux de Georges Clooney parce que là...

- C'est bon j'ai compris! C'était juste comme ça..."

Le silence retomba, au moins ils ne se sautaient plus dessus. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, Cam en était à planifier son week-end, lorsque Fred lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde:

" Sans vouloir être indiscret, qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé à votre nez?"

* * *

A fini!J'avoue pour le coup je me suis un peu laisser emporter... Mais au moins je me suis bien amusée! ;-D 

J'espère que vous aussi vous vous êtes amusés même si c'est pas du grand humour, ça en fait toujours rire certains, moi compris! ;-)

Je vous laisse poster vos reviews! Et oui rappelez vous, les reviews y a rien de plus encourageant! Si personne ne donne son avis ça sert vraiment à rien de publier ses fictions! Enfin, je veux surtout pas vous obliger! ;)

* * *


	8. Un commando d'élite et une étreinte

Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le retard, mais ces derniers temps j'étais comme qui dirait atteinte de flemminite aiguë, alors... : D

Bref, merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews!

Pour Harrysteph: Loin de là! Au contraire ça m'a fait plaisir que tu dises ce que tu penses! Je ne cherche qu'à m améliorer alors toute remarque est bonne à prendre! Donc voilà, si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas, ça ne me vexera pas!

Pour Tagada et Tiinaa: Merci de votre fidélité, ça fais plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui reviennent lire la suite et qui en plus laissent des reviews:-)

Et merci aussi à tout les autres bien évidement! Et pour ceux qui demandent à voir Booth, je compte bien le faire venir dans ce chapitre, et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire entrer dans le labo est un peu space... : D

Bonne futur lecture!

xXx

* * *

Brennan roula des yeux en entendant un nouveau cri, puis regarda sa montre pour la centième fois. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle s'était cloîtrée dans son bureau, en réalité, les aiguilles de sa montre tournant à une lenteur horrifiante lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'était dans son bureau que depuis cinq petites minutes. Elle s'extirpa de son sofa et entreprit de faire les cents pas, tentant de calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Après quelques instants, des étoiles commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux, elle maudit Cam et son fichu savon et se laissa, une fois de plus, lourdement tomber dans son sofa. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu et les gargouillements de son ventre se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Elle fut prise d'une longue hésitation, elle devait vraiment avaler quelque chose, mais était-ce vraiment raisonnable de quitter la sécurité de son bureau? Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Elle se résigna donc, laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux en quête d'une quelconque tranquillité. 

Elle avait presque réussit à oublier son mal de tête lorsqu'un bruit étrange, une sorte de frottement, lui fit ouvrir l'oeil. Elle passa rapidement en revue son bureau, rien à signaler. Ne prenant pas la peine de se redresser ou même de se lever, elle ferma de nouveau le yeux en poussant un long soupir. Le calme était enfin revenu dans l'institut. Brennan resta un moment à savourer le silence devenu si rare. Elle pouvait enfin s'entendre penser. Elle réfléchit à sa journée, à Cam, à Fred, mais surtout à Booth. Il lui manquait, cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il était parti mais Brennan sentait comme un vide, elle sourit à cette pensée, elle sentait un vide... Elle fut prise de nostalgie, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, de frustration et de fatigue. Frustrée, oui elle était frustrée, elle se trouvait stupide. A quoi bon penser ainsi à Booth, ils n'étaient que de simples amis, de simple amis... Une larmes roula sur sa joue à ces dernieres pensées.

Ses pleurs furent interrompus par un nouveau frottement, elle poussa un soupir, essuya prestement les perles salées qui sillonnaient ses joues. Cette fois-ci, elle se décida à se lever, elle s'extirpa du sofa avec difficulté et dû se rattraper à l'accoudoir le temps d'apaiser ses étourdissements. Une fois debout, elle ne su quoi faire, elle avait sa petite idée quant à la provenance des frottements mais sortir de son bureau la terrifiait. Brennan enfoui son visage dans ses mains et se pencha en avant, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

_Un rat, cela n'est sûrement qu'un rat... Ou alors l'un de ces deux idiots à réussi à tuer l'autre et traîne son cadavre dans tout l'institut... Voyons Brennan, arrête tes bêtises, ce sont des adultes responsables de leurs actes. Et puis de tout façon si il s'était réellement passé quelque chose, l'un d'eux aurait pris la peine de te prévenir... _

Elle releva la tête, et lorsque son regard rencontra la serrure de sa porte, elle sourit de sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant? Il lui suffisait de regarder par la serrure. Au moins, elle n'aurai pas besoin de sortir de son bureau. Elle s'approcha de sa porte et colla son oeil contre le trou. Elle plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir mais n'aperçut rien, le labo était vide.

Mais où étaient-ils donc passés? Elle s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsqu'un oeil globuleux vint se coller de l'autre côté de la serrure. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle poussa un cri et tomba sur les fesses. Le propriétaire de l'oeil globuleux avait été aussi surpris qu'elle et gisait de l'autre côté de la porte. Brennan, à peu près remise de ses émotions, entreprit de jeter un nouveau regard à travers le trou, à sa grande surprise mais surtout à son grand désespoir, elle aperçut Cam se redressant avec difficulté en frottant son derrière douloureux. Brennan ne pris même pas la porte d'ouvrir la porte et lui lança d'un ton accusateur:

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prends de m'espionner comme ça!? Et où est passé votre grand ami le nain?"

A ses mots Fred surgit de derrière Cam brandissant son petit point boudiné.

"Vous allez voir le nain..."

Mais Brennan ne l'écoutait plus, elle avait senti quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, elle envoya un coup de pied dans la direction de l'intrus qui s'effondra au sol, emportant Brennan à sa suite.

"Arrgghh, bougez vous de là! Je vous ai dis de me lâcher! Très bien vous l'aurez voulu..."

Brennan gesticulai sous le corps inerte de l'intrus, elle tentait en vain de se dégager de son emprise. Elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup de pied bien placé pour le réveiller, lorsqu'il commença s'agiter. Seulement à ce moment, elle prit la peine de regarder son visage. Le reconnaissant soudainement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri entre la joie et la surprise.

"Booth!"

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et adressa un sourire à Brennan encore sous le choc. Ils restèrent là, les yeux dans les yeux, se regardant, se souriant quand soudain des coups frappés à la porte les ramenèrent à la réalité.

"Tempérance, ça va? J'ai entendu des cris... Tempérance?! Tenez bon, j'entre!"

Brennan n'eut pas le temps de se dégager de l'étreinte de Booth et ne parvint qu'à pousser un petit cri désespéré. Si Cam les voyaient comme ça...

"Yiiiiihaaa!"

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Cam, suivit de près par Fred, entra dans le bureau façon commando brandissant un scalpel et donnant des coups dans le vide. Fred lui s'était armé d'un balai bien trop grand pour lui et s'évertuait à reproduire les mouvements de Cam, mauvaise idée, il envoya voler le balai en direction de Cam qui le reçu de plein dans l'abdomen.

"Arrgghh! Sombre imbécile! Je vous avait bien dis de..."

Elle interrompit ses remontrances lorsque son regard tomba sur Brennan et Booth encore allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le sol du bureau. Ses yeux ne furent bientôt plus que deux fentes menaçantes, ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine, ses mâchoires se contractèrent et ses lèvres devinrent blanches tellement elles étaient pincées. Ils eurent juste le temps de rouler avant que le balai ne s'abattent sur eux.

"Eh, mon balai! C'est pas du jeu, je...

- FERMEZ LA!"

A ces mots Fred eu un mouvement de recul et alla se cacher derrière la porte, préférant rester en dehors de tout ça. Pendant se temps Booth s'était redressé et s'avança vers Cam, les mains dressées en signe d'apaisement.

"Cam... C'est pas ce que tu crois, je..."

En guise de réponse, elle envoya un nouveau coup de balai, Booth se baissa de justesse. Le balai atterri dans un cadre qui se brisa et tomba sur le sol en fracas. Brennan décida d'agir, se redressa et pris la parole.

"Écoutez Cam, tout est ma faute...

- Taisez vous, je...

- Non laissez moi finir! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un intrus dans mon bureau, alors je l'ai assommé... Je ne savais pas que c'était l'agent Booth...et...euh... en tombant, il m'a entraîné avec lui..."

Le regard de Cam se fit hésitant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait croire. Elle chercha le regard de Booth, puis lui demanda:

"Seeley... C'est vrai, hein dis moi?"

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et désigna la bosse naissante sur son front. Cam ne savait plus où se mettre, elle avait honte d'avoir montré ainsi ses sentiments. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Booth choisi ce moment pour la prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire des mots réconfortant au creux de l'oreille. Brennan en fut consternée, elle agita la tête en signe de colère et sortit du bureau à grandes enjambées. Le coeur de Booth se déchira lorsqu'il la vit s'en aller ainsi. Il se détesta à ce moment, serrant dans ses bras cette idiote et laissant partir celle qui est si chére à son coeur ...

"Tempérance!"

Elle ne pris pas la peine de se retourner et accéléra le pas essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il lui avait dis que tout était fini entre eux, il lui avait menti... Elle fulminait, sa tête était au bord de l'implosion et ses jambes commençaient à flageoler. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le labo d'Angéla, en approchant elle se rappela que son amie n'était pas là... Elle n'avait personne pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, ne prenant cette fois pas la peine de se défouler sur la porte.

Dans le bureau de Brennan, Booth faisait de son mieux pour ne pas résister à la tentation de la rattraper . Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Cam et remarqua, seulement à ce moment, la présence de Fred. Il regarda Cam et haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

"Et c'est qui ton ami le nain ninja?"

Cam poussa un soupir et répondit avant que Fred puisse faire quoi que ce soit:

"Ce n'est pas un nain, c'est une personne de petite taille..."

* * *

Bon, j'ai fait ça à la va-vite alors c'est possible que ce soit pas terrib' terrib' mais bon, j'espère que vous aurez apprecié quand même! 


	9. Un baiser et un coup de foudre

Bonjour tout le monde! Bon d'accord, j'avoue j'ai récemment lu une leçon de morale sur la politesse dans le profil d'un des membres alors j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, vaut mieux tard que jamais:D L'"article" parlait également de l'orthographe, sur ce point je fais tout mon possible, mais j'ai tendance à écrire tout phonétiquement (pas langage SMS! ;) ) et parfois même plusieurs relectures n'empêchent pas quelques petites fautes de filtrer! Alors si un jour vous trouvé écris un truc du genre: "J'away trait fin", je vous présente mes plus plates excuses d'avance! Et je suis aussi fâchée avec les S, je les mets jamais quand il faut... :D Enfin, je pense tout de même que le jour où vous trouverez des fautes comme celle ci-dessus, j'arrêterai d'écrire et retournerai en primaire!

En parlant de primaire, ma conjugaison est pitoyable, je sais j'ai pas d'excuse... A la rigueur le fait que je fasse du russe, du grec et de l'allemand peut parfois expliquée que je m'emmêle les pinceaux! Non, non, je n'essaye pas de me justifier!

Bon maintenant que j'ai bien raconter ma vie, je vous laisse lire!

Au revoir! ( Je fais de progrès, n'est-ce pas? ;D)

xXx

* * *

Brennan étais toujours appuyée contre le mur, la tête reposant sur celui-ci, les yeux clos lorsqu'elle entendit des pas raisonnés dans le couloir. Ils s'approchaient d'elle. Elle ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et eu un léger sourire, Booth... Il était venu la chercher, la réconforter, lui dire qu'il était désolé, que c'est elle qu'il aime et pas l'autre pimbêche... Elle commença à réfléchir à la manière dont elle allait accepter ses excuses, allait-elle la jouer insensible et faire celle qui n'en a rien à faire ou bien allait-elle se jeter dans ses bras en lui déclarant sa flamme? Son coeur balançait, dans son état habituel, elle serait resté butée et ne lui aurai même pas adressé la parole, peut-être même l'aurai-t-elle giflé. Mais là, tout était différent, l'enferment, la présence de Cam et de son homme miniature, son mal de crâne, tout se liguait contre elle et l'empêchait d'agir de façon sensée. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle. 

_Très bien, il hésite, il est mort de honte, il ose pas s'approcher! Je suis sûre qu'il regrette infiniment! Il va me faire sa déclaration! Si Angéla était là, elle serait folle!_

Brennan était tout excitée à l'idée que Booth puisse venir lui déclarer sa flamme, elle fit semblant de dormir, attendant avec impatience la déclaration si attendue. Rien ne vint, le silence s'installa. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on se rapprochait d'elle, en cause de désespoir, elle tendit les lèvres prête à recevoir un baisé. Elle le sentit approcher son visage du sien, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Étrangement, ce n'était pas vraiment l'idée que Brennan c'était fait de leur premier baiser. Les lèvres de Booth qui en apparence semblait si douce étaient dures, rêches mais surtout d'une petitesse déconcertante. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, et poussa un cri horrifié, il n'avait pas de cheveux! Elle ouvrit les yeux est constata à sa plus grande horreur que l'homme qui se tenait devant n'était pas Booth. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus petit... Brennan fit un bond latéral de trois mètres et vint se cogner à la porte du labo d'Angéla. La douleur qui foudroya sont épaule l'importa peu, pour le moment sa seule préoccupation et de trouver un moyen de disparaître loin, loin, loin...

Un silence de plomb s'installa, Fred ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné, il arborait même un petit sourire fier. Brennan fini par s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle avait beau agité son nez temps bien que mal, elle ne disparaîtrait pas comme par magie. Elle brisa donc le silence lui devenant insupportable.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris!? De quel droit m'avez vous embrassez! Sale petit pervers!

- Eh, oh, du calme! J'y suis pour rien moi si vous m'acceuillez en me tendant vos lèvres! Je ne voulais pas vous froisser en refusant, vous comprenez...

- Redescendez de votre planète Grincheux, je ne savais pas que c'était vous! Je croyais que c'était..."

Brennan se tut avant d'en dire plus, voilà qu'elle confiait ses déboires amoureux à cet espèce de pervers... Fred su, pour une fois, se taire. Le silence retomba de nouveau. Brennan fit un effort insurmontable pour ne pas s'énerver et déclara:

"Bon, si on oubliait tout ça, d'accord?"

Fred hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Brennan reprit la parole, en prenant soin de changer de sujet.

"Si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène, Fred.

- Camille et son petit copain m'ont comme qui dirait mis à la porte..."

Elle tiqua à la mention du "petit copain" mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

"Et vous avez décidé de venir me gâcher un peu plus ma journée... Si on peut considérer qu'elle est encore gâchable...

- A vrai dire, je voulais vous parler de Camille... Vous savez, elle et moi, on s'entend si bien ensemble..."

Brennan arqua les sourcils, il y allait un peu fort là. Il n'y avait pas vingts minutes, il se tapaient dessus, se roulaient par terre et s'insultaient de tout le nom...

"Bon d'accord, on a eu du mal au début, mais tout les coups de foudre commencent comme ça..."

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, voilà bien la chose la plus drôle qu'elle avait entendu depuis longtemps! Un coup de foudre... Cette mention lui fit penser à Booth, mais elle agita la tête chassant au loin toutes ses pensées douloureuses. Elle se renconcentra sur Fred qui la regardait d'un air triste plein d'incompréhension.

_Il se prend vraiment au sérieux!_

Malgré tout ses défauts, elle appréciait tout de même un peu Fred, ainsi ne lui rit-elle pas au nez. Elle se contenta de quelques petits commentaire. Et puis, elle aimerai tant voir la tête de Cam lorsqu'il lui déclarerai sa flamme. Elle en riait d'avance...

"Écoutez Fred... Cam est déjà avec l'agent Booth, ils sont heureux ensemble et...

- Je vous arrête tout de suite! L'agent Buth ne me fais pas peur! Et de toute façon, je sais très bien que nos sentiments sont réciproques!

- Agent Booth, il s'appelle Booth. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui vous fait penser une telle chose...

- Elle a pris ma défense, devant l'agent Brooth de surcroît! "

Brennan soupira, elle voyait mal Cam prendre la défense de qui que ce soit, et encore moins d'un raz motte pot de colle comme lui...

" Vous ne me croyez pas! Je le vois! Vous croyez que je raconte des histoires, c'est ça, hein? Avouez le!

- Fred...

- Il n'y a pas de Fred qui compte! Je vais vous prouvez son amour pour moi tout de suite!"

Sur ce, il pris la direction du labo. Brennan le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard à petites foulées. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle lui saisi le bras et déclara:

"Bon d'accord, vous avez gagnez, elle vous aime, vous l'aimez, tout est parfait. Parfait!"

Fred s'étonna un instant de sa réaction, c'était tellement différent de se qu'on lui avait dis. Tout le monde disait qu'elle était têtue comme une mule et qu'elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire... Il haussa les épaules, peu importe, l'important c'est qu'il avait gagné, elle même l'avait dis, Cam était dingue de lui! Son visage se fendit en un sourire heureux. Jamais il n'aurai pensé rencontrer l'âme soeur en venant travailler se matin...

Brennan observai Fred, il sautillai sur place comme un gamin. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple avec Booth... Elle poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers Fred.

"C'est pas tout mais il va bien falloir un jour que vous la lui déclariez votre flamme...

- Bonne idée! Allons y tout de suite... Ma coiffure, ça va?"

Brennan sourit, sa coiffure... encore faudrait-il qu'il ai des cheveux...

"Elle est parfaite... Vous êtes à tomber!"

Elle avait sauté sur ce pretexte pour pouvoir retrouver son bureau et surtout avoir une petite conversation avec Booth. Une question lui trottait dans l'esprit, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici?!

Elle suivit Fred le long des couloirs, direction son bureau. Sur le chemin elle se demanda si avec un peu de chance Cam accepterai qu'elle soit sa demoiselle d'honneur...

* * *

Re-bonjour ( Attention, la politesse avant tout!) 

Bon, encore une fois je me suis légerement laisser emporter... Mais bon, je me suis bien éclatée

Encore désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe! (Je sais j'ai déjà fait un monologue là dessus un peu plus haut, mais bon... :D)

Voili, voilou! Surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ;D

Au bientôt! ( Allez, encore un ptit commentaire sur ma politesse :P)


	10. Une déclaration et un doigt dans un oeil

_Me voilà de retour! Avec beaucoup de retard certes, mais on va pas en faire une affaire d'État non plus... ;D_

_Bref, je vais tenter, j'ai bien dit tenter, de reprendre et de dépatouiller le tout._

_Enfin, je dois avouer qu'en me relisant, je me suis trouvée vraiment stupidissime sur le coup... J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas votre cas ;p_

_Bon, trêve de bavardages futiles (et oui faut bien se l'avouer) place à l'action, la subtilité, la romance, l'amooooouuur... _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Brennan n'avait pas parcourue cinq mètres qu'elle fut obligée de se retourner vers Fred, qui la talonnait. Les mains sur les hanches, le dos courbé, l'œil accusateur, elle lui lança d'un ton plein de sous-entendus:

"Ça vous plaît, hein?"

Fred devint rouge de confusion.

"Mais, je...je..." bafouilla-t-il

"Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège!? Dommage pour vous, vous respirez comme un boeuf, je sens votre souffle sur mes fesses! Sale pervers!

- Mais...Voyons, Docteur Brennan... Mon cœur ne bat que pour les beaux yeux de Camille..." /Sortez les violons.../

Brennan ouvrit la bouche, prête à lancer une remarque pleine de gentillesse, mais garda le silence.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle lui tourna le dos et lui ordonna de passer devant. Un peu déçue de ne pas avoir profiter de l'occasion pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, elle se promit que la prochaine fois, elle ne se ratera pas.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans le labo. Fred ralentit instinctivement le pas, un objet peut s'envoler si vite...

Booth et Cam avaient quittés le bureau de Brennan pour venir s'installer sur les marches face à eux. Cam, appuyée sur l'épaule de son agent spécial préféré, laissait échapper de ridicules petits couinements agrémentés de mimiques pleines de désespoir. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut finalement de leur présence, et en particulier celle de Brennan, elle se jeta un peu plus sur Booth en intensifiant les couinements. Ce dernier s'empourpra légèrement, gêné du comportement de Cam, qui à présent était à moité allongée sur lui. Elle caressait avec la paume d'une main son torse et titillait, de l'autre, la base de son cou. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Booth se leva précipitamment. Son regard alla vers Brennan qui se tenait debout face à lui, les poings serrés et les mâchoires contractées. Elle fixait Cam d'un air qui en disait long sur ses pensées du moment, rien de très catholique en somme. Cam, quant à elle, misérablement affaissée en travers des marches avait stoppé de couiner préférant les grognements, plus appropriés à la situation.

Fred, en bon gentleman, se précipita vers Cam en tendant ses petits bras et en déclarant :

"Oooooh, mon amooouur! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué! Embrassons-nous!"

A présent, il avançait aveuglément, les yeux fermés, les lèvres tendues, plein d'espoir, vers l'élue de son coeur. La dite élue, complètement obnibulée par les petits regards échangées entre Booth et Brennan, n'avait prêté aucune attention au petit homme. Ce dernier, à qui l'amour donnait des ailes, s'envolait littéralement rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Les grognements de Cam s'intensifièrent. Fred, toujours aussi aveuglé par la passion qui l'étreignait, les pris pour un encouragement animal et sensuel. Ni une ni deux, il bondit, ses dix petits boudins dressés, sa langue pointant d'entre ses lèvres "pulpeuses"...

**BAM !!**

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH, mais ça va pas? Mon œil !!"

"Je...Je...Je voulais juste t'embrasser mon amour..."

"VOTRE QUOI??"

"Mon...mon amour, mon cœur, ma chérie, ma bibiche, mon sucre d'orge, mon chou à la crème, ma lapine, mon abeille, ma douce, ma raison de vivre..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends, le nabot?!"

"Voyons, ma Camille d'amour, je sais que tu m'aimes, je le vois dans tes yeux... Si tu le veux bien je serais ton homme poche! Nous irons nous balader sous les arbres en fleurs, nous nous tiendrons la main et nous aurons des pleins d'enf..."

Il fut interrompu par un cri rageur. Cam se tenait devant lui de son air le plus menaçant, une main sur l'œil, l'autre se dressant dangereusement derrière sa tête, menaçant à chaque instant de s'abattre sur la frêle carcasse du petit homme.

"JE-VOUS-DÉTESTE !!"

"Oooh, ma chérie, l'amour te rends f..."

Au vu de son regard, Fred ravala la fin de sa phrase et se replia en "sécurité" derrière le Docteur Brennan.

"Non, mais c'est pas possible, il recommence à me..."

"Bones..." se décida finalement à intervenir Booth.

"Mais Booth... Il me renifle les fesses!"

"Booones!" s'écria-t-il choqué d'un tel langage de la part de sa partenaire, puis il lui pris le bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau.

"Il faut qu'on parle Bones..."

* * *

_Voilà! Un petit chapitre, mais bon, faut pas en demander trop, après tout ça faisait un moment...;p_

_Bref, ma partie du boulot est terminée, à vous de faire la votre... en bas à gauche..._


	11. Une fenêtre et un doigt accusateur

_Voilà la suite, bonne et heureuse lecture à tous., et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews! :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Brennan suivit docilement Booth qui la tirait toujours par le poignet en direction de son bureau. Elle baissait la tête comme une petite fille qu'on venait de prendre la main dans le sac. Elle n'osait esquisser le moindre mouvement superflu de peur de rompre leur contact. Elle ressentait une sensation agréable de chaleur prenant naissance à l'endroit où Booth la tenait fermement et remontant peu à peu dans son bras. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu qu'il la lâche. C'est ce qu'il fit, malheureusement, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le bureau. Au loin, des voix résonnaient.

"Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise? Jamais je ne me marierai pas avec vous!"

"Mais mon amour..."

"Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça! Vous êtes VIRE, V-I-R-E !!"

"Mais non, l'amour te fais dire des bêtises, ma chérie..."

VLAN

En ayant assez entendu, Booth traversa la pièce et alla fermer la porte. Une fois assuré qu'ils étaient au calme, il alla s'adosser au mur face à Brennan. Avant que cette dernière n'ai le temps de déverser un flot enragé de paroles, le corps de l'agent Booth se secoua de légers soubresauts.

"Booth? Vous allez bien? Je..."

Les secousses s'intensifièrent, Brennan commençait à paniquer. Elle le regardait pleine d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui arriver... Il est vraiment étrange. Et si c'était ma faute, je l'ai peut-être frappée un peu fort tout à l'heure... _

Elle s'approcha lentement de Booth. Ce dernier émettait à présent de familiers petits bruits et couvrait son visage de ses mains. En entendant sa partenaire approcher, il releva la tête.  
En voyant son visage, Brennan comprit immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient plissés, son nez légèrement retroussé et ses lèvres crispées.

"Vous rigolez! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! C'est moi qui vous fait tant rire..."

"N..non, Bo..bonesss." Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éclata de rire.

Brennan debout face à lui se sentit soudain bouillir devant son sourire débile et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle leva sa main gauche et l'abattit lourdement sur la joue mal rasée de son partenaire. Son rire stoppa, il porta la main à sa joue désormais marquée de cinq longues marque de doigts.

"Aïïïïeeeeeuhh, Bones! Ça va pas, non?" Au vu de son regard, il comprit son erreur, baissa la tête et ajouta, confus : " Je suis désolé Tempérance... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris..."

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivi : "Comprenez moi, je vous laisse à peine plus d'une heure et quand je reviens je vous découvre une arcade en sang accompagnée d'un nain pervers follement épris de Ca...du Docteur Saroyan. Et puis le balai et maintenant la demande en mariage... C'est complètement dingue Bones!"

Elle resta murée dans son silence portant sur lui un regard haineux chargé de menaces.

" Écoutez Bones..."

Il s'approcha d'elle et la saisi par les épaules. Elle tressaillit à son contact mais ne tenta pas de se dégager.

" Je sais que tout cela est dur pour vous et je..."

" Comment êtes vous entré?"

Elle lâcha ces mots d'un ton était plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, mais Booth n'y prêta pas attention, habitué à ses courantes sautes d'humeurs. Il lui répondit sur un ton formel :

"Eh bien, je suis rentré par la fenêtre..."

"A cette hauteur? A moins que vous ne pouviez voler, je doute fort que..."

"Avec une échelle Bones..."

"Aah, je m'en doutais... Mais cela n'explique pas tout, je vous rappelle que ma fenêtre ne s'ouvre pas de l'extérieur Booth!"

"Oh, vous savez au FBI, on vous apprend toute sorte de technique pour entrer par effraction..."

A peine eu-t-il pris conscience de ses mots qu'il les regretta. Brennan, froide comme de la glace une fraction de seconde plus tôt, agitait maintenant fiévreusement ses bras au dessus de sa tête en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la fenêtre.

Elle en fixait à présent la clenche qui pendouillait misérablement. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, elle se retourna violemment vers Booth et pointa doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

"Vous...Vous avez complètement démoli ma fenêtre! MA FE-NE-TRE!"

A présent, elle se rapprochait de lui à grandes enjambées, le doigt toujours dangereusement brandit vers son oeil.

" VOUS !! "

"Eh, Bones! Calmez-vous, je vous..."

Il s'interrompit en remarquant les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en long soupir résigné. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant son regard embué dans le sien. Booth se rapprocha un peu plus, puis posa des mains rassurantes sur les épaules secouées de sanglots de sa partenaire. Brennan, comme elle l'avait souvent fait auparavant, appuya son front sur son torse. Booth l'entoura de ses puissants bras en un geste protecteur.

"Là, Tempérance. Ça va aller, je vais vous sortir de là..."

Brennan releva la tête vers son partenaire et scruta son visage. Elle n'y vit que de la sincérité teintée d'inquiétude. Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Elle savait qu'il viendrait la sortir de cet enfer... Il lui rendit son sourire, puis doucement pencha son visage vers le sien. Ils se fixaient, ne se quittant plus des yeux, leurs lèvres entrouvertes se rapprochaient un peu plus à chaque respiration. Chacun sentait le souffle de l'autre balayer son visage. Brennan passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Booth qui resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches. A présent, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, s'effleuraient...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH, SAUVEZ MOI, CETTE FEMME EST FOLLE!**"

* * *

_Voilà! Désolée, je sais, je suis mauvaise... J'ai tout gaché! Mais, je compte bien essayer de me rattraper au prochain chapitre !!_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews!_ _Surtout, ne vous arrêter pas en si bon chemin!_


	12. Trois griffures et une question

_Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews! C'est sympa de se sentir soutenue, surtout lorsqu'on écrit des conneries pareilles! Bref, voilà la suite, j'ai dans la tête quelques petits trucs qui pourraient être pas trop mal! Maintenant reste à voir si je vais réussir à tout dépatouiller... _

_Bonne et heureuse lecture!_

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH, SAUVEZ MOI, CETTE FEMME EST FOLLE!**"

Ils brisèrent à regret leur étreinte en entendant la porte s'ouvrir violemment. Le petit homme se tenait désormais sur le seuil, s'appuyant d'un main sur la poignée, se tenant le visage de l'autre. Un filet de sang coulait à travers ses petits boudins et ruisselait le long de son bras. Ses yeux ainsi que sa bouche étaient grand ouverts en une expression ahurie. Il se mit à bégayer.

" Je...je...je ne comprends pas... J'ai vu ses...ses yeux pleins d'amour...! "

Il boitilla maladroitement jusqu'à Brennan avec un air de chien battu. Il ôta la main de son visage et leva sa petite tête vers elle. A présent, trois longues balafres le traversaient partant de son oreille droite jusqu'à l'extrémité de son nez. Sa lèvre inférieure dépassait maintenant en une mimique suppliante.

" Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bisou..."

Il tendit son visage ensanglanté vers Brennan qui à la surprise de Booth se pencha vers le petit homme. Ses lèvres approchèrent ses blessures, les effleurèrent. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres dévièrent, son emprise se resserra. Fred sentait la respiration du docteur caresser son cou alors qu'elle appliquait ses lèvres sur son oreille. Il ferma ses yeux, envahi par le plaisir. Elle lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix envenimée.

"Où est-elle?"

Booth dont le coeur avait sauté un battement devant se spectacle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'étonnerai toujours. Le petit homme quant à lui, brusquement sortit de sa rêverie romantique, n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne ne le rompit, jusqu'à ce que Brennan revienne à la charge, toujours penchée sur le nain de ménage.

" Je ne me répéterai plus. Où est-elle? "

Devant la détermination froide de sa partenaire, le sourire de Booth se glaça. Une catastrophe se profilait.

" Hum, Bones... Je ne crois pas que... "

" Taisez-vous! Alors, où elle se cache? "

" Docteur Brennan, je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à moi, mais ce ne sont que trois ridicules petites griffures et... "

" Il n'est pas question de vous, sombre imbécile! "

" Oooh, encore une femme aveuglée par l'amour... Je veux bien faire une exception parce que c'est vous Docteur Brennan. Je ferais comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous..."

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?! "

Brennan se tourna vers Booth en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Son partenaire profita de l'attention qui lui était réservée pour tenter de calmer son amie.

" Bones, le nain a raison... Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, après tout il l'a bien mérité, ça frôlait le harcèlement sexuel..."

" Ah, parce que maintenant vous aussi vous vous y mettez! Cette garce et ses petits caprices vient de bri..." Elle s'interrompit, incapable de poursuivre.

" Elle vient de quoi, Tempérance?"

"Rien du tout! Je n'ai rien dit!"

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la sortie. Arrivée au seuil, elle se retourna et adressa une réplique furieuse aux deux hommes quelque peu déboussolés:

"Très bien! Comme personne n'est décidé à me dire où elle se trouve, je vais me debrouiller seule... comme d'habitude!"

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Booth allait s'élancer à sa suite lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le retenait par la manche. Fred le regardait d'un air résigné et déclara en secouant la tête :

" Laissez agent Brooth, l'amour les rend toutes folles... "

" L'amour...?" Il lança un regard interrogateur en direction du petit homme. Son expression avait changée. Un sourire malicieux fendait son visage meurtri.

* * *

_Un chapitre trèèèès court, je dois l'avouer, mais je n'arrivais pas à rajouter quoi que ce soit, j'ai préféré le stopper là afin de pouvoir le publier assez vite... Enfin je me comprends!_

_J'ai juste envie de rajouter que j'ai trouvé un magnifique site prénommé le Conjugueur! Il a illuminé mes journées envahies par des vagues sordides de verbes mal conjugués et mes nuits peuplées de terminaisons erronées...!_

_Breeeeef, c'était la minute raconte ta life... --'_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre (et tout les autres par la même occasion!). Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de ne pas harceler mes pauvres lecteurs. Je ne vous supplierai donc pas d'aller poster pleins de reviews emplis de gentillesse même si c'est tentant!_

_Alors je me contente de vous souhaiter une bonne journée! ( Mais tuez là... --')_

* * *


	13. Une coincée du cul et un bisou magique

_Tout d'abord... DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! J'avais pour ainsi dire complètement oublié, délaissé, abandonné cette histoire... --' Mais, je reviens en force avec des idées pleins la tête ! Voilà, encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, je vais essayer de reprendre les choses en mains ! ( En plus, il paraît que j'ai fait des progrès en orthographe, il paraît... ;) ) Breef, à présent place à la débilité pure !! Je dois quand même avouer que j'ai dû tout relire pour me souvenir de l'histoire et j'étais... atterrée ! C'est vraiment de la stupidité pure... MAIS j'assume ! Alors, c'est parti ! :D_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 13_

En colère... Non, furieuse ! Brennan était littéralement furieuse lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe de son bureau, quittant ainsi avec regret l'intimité rassurante qui s'était doucement installée entre Booth et elle avant que l'autre énergumène ne s'autorise à les déranger.

"Tout est de sa faute... C'est grognasse ! Le coup de coude, c'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle va..."

Brennan fût interrompue dans ces vérocifications par un rire gras venant de son propre bureau, là où elle avait laissé Booth et le nain de ménage la minute précédente. Tiraillée entre l'envie de faire demi-tour histoire de voir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans son bureau et celle d'arracher les yeux à l'autre garce, elle préféra ne pas choisir. Ainsi, elle se mit à marcher à reculons tout en appliquant ses mains en porte-voix sur sa bouche.

" CAMIIIIIIIIILLE !! J'AIMERAIS QUE L'ON SCELLE NOTRE AMITIÉ UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! QUE PENSEZ-VOUS D'UN PACTE DE SANG ?! "

Elle continua à s'époumoner tout en reculant avec le doux espoir d'obtenir une réponse. Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle sentit un poids tomber sur sa tête. La seconde d'après, elle ne voyait plus rien. Paniquée, elle se mit à gesticuler en poussant des petits cris rageurs. Au loin, elle entendait toujours le rire gras des deux hommes dans son bureau, bientôt rejoint par un autre, plein d'une fierté vicieuse. Brennan, folle de rage, au bord des larmes, finit par se dégager de l'objet qui obstruait sa vue. Elle prit enfin conscience de ce qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête. A présent, gisant entre ses mains, elle découvrit en lambeaux sa blouse préférée pour ne pas dire adorée. Incrédule, elle la leva au niveau de ses yeux afin de constater de plus près les dégâts. A sa grande surprise, non seulement sa blouse était perforée de toutes parts, mais en plus elle constata que le mystérieux vandale, pas si mystérieux que ça, avait eu la délicatesse de lui adresser un petit message. Elle le lu à voix haute, se rendant peu à peu compte de ce qui était inscrit :

" COINCÉE DU CUL "

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, cette fois c'était trop, beaucoup trop ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, leva la tête et trouva le labo ainsi que la passerelle totalement déserts. Malgré tout, elle se permit un petit sourire .

" Cette fois, Booth me donnera raison ! Il va être furieux après elle et avec un peu de chance elle se consolera avec le nabot ! "

Elle se retourna brutalement en direction de son bureau et s'y dirigea d'un pas vif et déterminé. Tout en maugréant, elle agitait sa défunte blouse qu'elle tenait serrée en son poing.

" Coincée du cul... Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ?! Je peux être très libertine quand je veux ! "

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, elle se mit à se secouer dans tous les sens telle une danseuse du ventre. Elle s'autorisa même à pousser quelques grognements qu'elle aurait bien voulu "sensuels". Elle continuait à avancer, concentrée sur sa danse séductrice.

" Tiens, Bones ! " puis après un moment d'hésitation "Vous faites une crise d'épilepsie ou je rêve...? "

Prise d'un sursaut, Brennan ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Elle passa brutalement du sable fin d'une plage exotique à la moquette drue de son bureau. Elle fût prise d'une bouffée de honte qui fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle regarda plus attentivement les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient manifestement rien trouvé de mieux pour s'occuper que d'échanger leurs habits. Le résultat était des plus... déconcertant. Brennan, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la consternation, les détailla de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Puis elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle posa ses yeux sur Booth qui ne paraissait pas gêné le moins du monde. Il avait tenté d'enfiler tant bien que mal les minuscules vêtements du nain de ménage qui faisait tout de même la moitié de sa taille. Booth s'était glissé dans le pantalon de Fred qu'il n'avait, en définitive, pas réussi à monter plus haut que ses genoux, laissant ainsi apparaître son caleçon aux motifs particuliers. Il avait même fait tomber le haut pour essayer d'entrer dans la chemise d'entretien taille 8 ans de l'homme de ménage. Cette dernière n'était pas fermée et la chemise était si étroite que, pour ne pas la craquer, Booth devait garder les bras dressés ce qui lui donnait un air de macaque affamé. Malgré tout, il semblait étonnamment fier de lui et fixait sa collègue avec un air de gamin réjouit. Elle se prit au jeu un instant et lui rendit son sourire, charmée. L'électricité qui s'était instaurée entre eux revint et ils furent sur le point de se sauter l'un sur l'autre... lorsqu'un raclement de gorge impatient rompu toute magie. Irritée, Brennan détourna le regard vers la source du grognement qui se révéla être un tas de linge. Ce dernier se mit à s'agiter violemment tout en pestiférant. Enfin, après maintes gesticulations, une petite tête chauve émergea l'air ahurie.

" Ohlala, je me suis cru perdu ! "

Après avoir recoiffé ses cheveux inexistants à renfort de grands mouvements sensuels, il dirigea un regard plein de sous-entendus en direction de Brennan et s'exclama d'une voix coquine:

" Hey poupée, t'as le droit de regarder mais pas de toucher ! "

Ne trouvant pas la phrase assez explicite à son goût, il se lécha bruyamment le doigt avant de titiller son téton dénudé. Fixant toujours Brennan dans les yeux, il jouait à présent avec ses sourcils d'un air entendu. La destinataire de tout ce jeu petit de séduction, loin d'être séduite, le regarder d'un air de profond dégout.

" Poupée !? Qui vous a autorisé à m'appeler comme ça, ignoble petit pervers ?! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? "

" Allez, docteur, lâchez-vous un peu ! Je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'avais une préférence pour les stri- "

Le petit homme qui commençait à s'extraire complètement des vêtements ridiculement grand de Booth fut coupé dans son élan. Une violente baffe venait de s'abattre sur son visage. Sonné, il ne vit pas Brennan s'approcher en hurlant.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin !? Coincée du cul, coincée du cul... Tu vas voir la coincée du cul ! "

Elle se jeta littéralement sur Fred. Tous deux atterrirent bruyamment sur la moquette. Booth, impuissant regardait la scène en retrait, n'osant bouger dans ses habits de pantin. Il resta donc là, debout avec son allure de primate à se demander comment tout cela avait bien pu en arriver là... Il finit quand même par se prendre au jeu et s'autorisa même à parier sur le futur vainqueur de la rixe qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

" Oh oui, docteur ! Continuez ! J'aime quand vous me- "

" Vous allez la fermer, le nabot ! "

" Je le disais tout à l'heure à Buth, l'amour vous rend toutes folles, vous les femmes ! "

" BOOTH, pas BUTH ! Crétin ! Et si vous voulez de l'amour, c'est plutôt le Docteur Saroyan que vous devriez aller voir, elle n'attend que ça ! "

Fred n'eut pas le temps de riposter...

Brennan se redressa vivement pour admirer son travail, elle recoiffa ses cheveux en désordre et se retourna fièrement vers Booth, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, Booth ? "

Ce dernier baissa le regard et ne vit qu'une masse informe de tissu remuante d'où sortait de petits couinements. Le pauvre homme de ménage était totalement emmailloté dans la large chemise de Booth.

" A vrai dire... c'est plutôt bien joué ! Mais je fais comment, moi, maintenant ? "

"Oh, effectivement..." Elle détailla de nouveau la tenue de son coéquipier, amusée.

"Hé bien..." Elle réfléchit un instant, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, quand elle aperçue sa blouse, roulée en boule dans un coin de la pièce. Elle l'avait jetée là au moment de sauter sur le nain de ménage afin de disposer de tous ses moyens. Brennan tourna le dos à Booth le temps d'aller la ramasser. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de déchirure dans son dos. Interloquée, elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le visage de son collègue teinté de désespoir. A présent, la chemise qu'il portait la seconde précédente n'était plus que deux lambeaux de tissu qui pendaient mollement à chacun de ses bras. Devant le regard interrogatif de Brennan, il s'exclama la voix lourde d'excuses:

" Mon nez me grattaaaaait... "

Brennan poussa un long soupir agacé et se détourna de nouveau vers sa blouse qui trônait toujours dans l'angle. A l'opposé de la pièce, des protestations continuaient de s'élever de tas de linge.

" MmmhmhMAsdfCHEmdfgfdISE !! "

Ignorant les grognements de Fred, elle ramassa enfin sa blouse puis retourna faire face à Booth qui était à présent à moitié nu.

" Tenez, mettez donc ça ! "

Elle brandit la blouse et lui agita devant les yeux.

"Mais c'est quoi ce déchet ?! C'est tout troué en plus ! Je vais quand même pas enfiler un truc pareil ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? "

" Ce déchet, c'est MA blouse ! "

" Votre blouse ? On vous a jamais dit de prendre soin de vos affaires..."

" J'ai rien fait ! C'est... "

" Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses, Bones. On est tous plus ou moins soigneux, pas vrai ? "

" Mais je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien ! Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose à ma blouse préférée ? C'est avec elle que j'ai ausculté mes tout premiers ossements. C'étaient les restes d'un homme vivant à l'âge de bronze dans le bassin sédimen- "

" C'est bon, Bones. J'ai compris ! Vous, les fouines vous..."

Sous le regard noir de Brennan, il n'osa pas continuer et comme il ne se décidait pas à prendre la blouse, elle la lui mit entre les mains.

" Regardez ! " Elle pointait du doigt le dos de la blouse, là où on avait écrit le message en lettres majuscules. " Vous croyez franchement que j'ai fait ça moi-même ? Ouvrez les yeux Booth ! C'est votre sale petite p... "

" Quoi ? C'est qu'une tâche de café...! "

" Pas là, imbécile ! "

Cette fois-ci, elle lui colla littéralement le morceau de tissu sur le visage.

"Hmmpf, elle sent pas la rose votre blouse ! "

" Je vois... Vous ne comptez pas m'aider ! J'ai très bien compris ! COINCÉE DU CUL, vous voyez là ?! Il y a marqué " COINCÉE DU CUL " !! "

" Oh, je ne savais pas que les fouines se donnait des petits surnoms entre eux... Vous auriez dû me le dire si vous préfériez ça à Bo-... "

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un violent coup s'abattit sur sa jambe. Elle venait de lui envoyer une rafale de coup de pieds dans le tibia. Il se mit à hurler tant la douleur était forte. Par réflexe, il saisit vivement sa jambe endolorie entre ses mains. Mauvaise idée. Une seconde déchirure se fit entendre et deux nouveaux lambeaux de tissu tombèrent à ses pieds. Brennan, satisfaite, se détourna la tête haute et s'avança vers la porte. Arrivée sur le seuil, elle se retourna tout en continuant d'avancer afin d'admirer une dernière fois son collègue qui la fixait incrédule. Il se tenait toujours au même endroit, les petits chiens qui dansaient en jouant de la trompette sur son caleçon semblaient narguer les lapins chantant de ses chaussettes... Les lambeaux de tissu déchiré formait une auréole autour de lui, aussi ronde que ses yeux ahuris.

C'est la dernière chose que Brennan vit...

... avant de rencontrer la moquette. Elle s'écrasa par terre avec fracas en hurlant de frustration. Elle avait essayé de se rattraper comme elle avait pu mais la moquette drue râpa tout de même son visage et égratigna ses mains. Brennan resta incrédule quelques instants, puis se ressaisissant, furieuse, elle roula difficilement sur le côté pour apercevoir ce qui l'avait fait chuté.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, le nain de ménage, qui avait finalement réussir à extraire sa tête du fagot, s'était décidé à fuir. Ainsi, il avait roulé sur lui-même jusqu'à atteindre le seuil de la porte où sa tête avait rencontré l'armature de la porte. Il se trouvait coincé, incapable de bouger, lorsque le docteur Brennan lui avait foncé dessus, l'écrasant presque. Son visage était tordu en une expression de douleur mais surtout de crainte. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui faire maintenant... Profiter de sa position de faiblesse pour le balancer par la fenêtre ? Lui arracher les yeux avec son scalpel ? Pire, le donner à manger aux insectes d' Hodgins ? Paniqué, il regardait Brennan se redresser doucement, tremblante de rage. Il se tortilla de plus en plus fort, tentant de se relever.

Booth ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer, regardait la scène d'un œil amusé tout en sentant le désespoir l'envahir. Ça ne finirait donc jamais...

Il avait bien raison. La boule de tissu qui se tordait dans tous les sens avait fini par se remettre sur pieds. Fred, dont seul le crâne dépassait, entreprit alors de sautiller en contournant le docteur Brennan qui, à présent, se trouvait à quatre pattes. Elle tenait dans une main son visage fraichement éraflé quand elle tourna des yeux noirs de rage dans la direction de la masse informe qui tentait désespérément de s'échapper à grand renfort de couinements. Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, elle se leva brusquement et sauta hors du bureau. Enfin presque... Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait pas penser à éviter la porte que le nain de ménage s'était efforcé de refermer vicieusement. Elle s'écroula de nouveau en tenant son nez.

Cette fois Booth n'hésita pas et en un bond il fut à ses côtés. Tout en essayant de redresser son amie, il ne pu s'empêcher de grommeler:

"Fichu nain..."

Il avait réussi à faire asseoir Brennan. Cette dernière avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains, honteuse.

" Hé, Bones. Laissez-moi au moins voir votre visage, si jamais vous vous êtes cassé quelque chose... Je fais quoi moi, hein ? "

Il s'était adressé à elle avec sa fameuse voix, à la fois douce et rauque. A présent, il caressait délicatement les cheveux de sa coéquipière, l'encourageant à enlever ses mains. Sous l'effet des caresses de Booth, Brennan fut bientôt secouée de soubresauts. Cette fois-ci, l'inspecteur lui ôta les mains du visage, les gardant serrées dans la sienne, puis de sa main libre, il redressa son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de Brennan était humides et ses joues striées de larmes. Elle tenta de nouveau de se détourner, honteuse, mais Booth la serra plus fort contre lui et elle s'apaisa.

"Regardez-moi ça Bones... Vous êtes bien arrangée ! Si vous voyez votre tête..." Il partit dans un rire nerveux puis se reprit "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis paumé dans toutes vos histoire, moi ! Je-"

Brennan venait de murmurer quelque chose et le regardait à présent avec des yeux suppliants. Surpris, il lui demanda de répéter, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

"Un... bisou magique. Je veux un bisou magique..."

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, oui, il avait bien compris. Perturbé, il ne savait que faire.

"Vous délirez Bones... Vous vous êtes salement cognée et vous- "

"S'il-vous-plait, Booth..."

Il ne pu opposer aucune résistance devant ses yeux implorants. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, la serra toujours plus fort. Leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, s'effleurèrent... Brennan se colla un peu plus à Booth, enserrant son cou puissant de ses bras frêles. Ils se regardèrent un long instant dans les yeux puis Brennan ferma les siens et se décida à prendre les choses en main. Elle avanca soudainement ses lèvres vers celles de Booth, rongée par le désir...

* * *

_Non, je ne suis pas cruelle... ;)_

_Je vais essayer de mettre la suite le plus vite possible les gros !_


End file.
